batfam: the musical
by bloodofolympus
Summary: Okay so these are just hamilton songs converted to be with the batfam(mostly jason)
1. Jason Todd

**Disclaimer: i don't own the songs or characters**

**Most of the chapters are really crack fics**

How does a b******, orphan son of a w****

And a Gothamite, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in gotham

By providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

The brawler

Orphan without a father

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter

By being a self-starter, by 7 they placed him in charge of stealing tires

And everyday while villains were being defeated and carted away

Across the city, he struggled and kept his guard up

Inside he was longing for something to be a part of

The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter

Then the villains came, and devastation reigned

Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain

Put a knife to his temple, a thought connected to his brain

And he threw it away, a testament to his pain

Well the word got around, they said

"This kid is insane, man!"

Took up a collection just to send him to school

"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came

And the world's gonna know your name. What's your name man?"

Jason Todd

My name is Jason Todd

And there's a million thing I haven't done

But just you wait, just you wait

When he was 5, his father split, full of it, debt ridden

2 years later, see Jason and his mother bed-ridden

Half-dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick

And Jason got better but his mother went quick

Moved in with a best friend, the friend committed suicide

Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside

A voice saying, "Jason you gotta fend for yourself"

He started retreating and reading every treatise on the shelf

There woulda been nothing left to do for someone less astute

He woulda been dead and destitute without a cent of restitution

Started working, clerking for his late mother's landlord

Trading books and tires and all the things he can't afford

Scanning for every book he can get his hands on

Planning for the future, see him now as he sits in

The batmobile headed for a new home

In Gotham you can be a new man

Just you wait

(In Gotham you can be a new man) Just you wait

In Gotham you can be a new man

In Gotham (Gotham)

Just you wait!

Jason Todd (Jason Todd), we're waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)

You could never back down, you never learned to take your time

Oh, Jason Todd (Jason Todd), when Gotham sings for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they know you rewrote the game?

The world will never be same, oh

The hood is in the city now, see if you can spot him

Another orphan coming up from the bottom

His enemies destroyed his rep, his family forgot him

We fought with him (the outlaws)

Me? I died for him (Catherine)

Me? I trusted him (Batman)

Me? I loved him (Whoever you ship with him, for me kara)

And me? I'm the dam fool that killed him (Joker)

There's a million thing I haven't done

But just you wait

What's your name man?

Jason Todd!


	2. Dick Grayson, sir

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Takes place after Jason gets adopted**

**[Jason]**

Twenty zero eight

Gotham City

Pardon me, are you Dick Grayson, sir?

**[Dick]**

That depends, who's asking?

**[Jason]**

Oh, sure, sir

I'm Jason Todd, I'm at your service, sir

I have been looking for you

**[Dick]**

I'm getting nervous

**[Jason]**

Sir, I heard your name from Bruce

I was seeking to be a good partner

When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours

I may have punched him it's a blur, sir

He handles the arrows?

**[Dick]**

You punched Roy?

**[Jason]**

Yes, I wanted to do what you did

Train too, then join Batman he looked at me like I was stupid I'm not stupid

So how'd you do it, how'd you be so good so fast?

**[Dick]**

It was my parent's acrobatic skills they taught me before they passed

**[Jason]**

You're an orphan, of course I'm an orphan

God, I wish there was a chance

Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for

**[Dick]**

Can I buy you a chili dog?

**[Jason]**

That would be nice

**[Dick]**

While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice

Talk less

**[Jason]**

What?

**[Dick]**

Smile more

**[Jason]**

Ha

**[Dick]**

Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for

**[Jason]**

You can't be serious

**[Dick]**

You wanna get ahead?

**[Jason]**

Yes

**[Dick]**

Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

**[Kid flash]**

Yo yo yo yo yo

What time is it?

Show time

Like I said

Show time, show time

Yo, I'm Kid flash in the place to be

Two pints o' the flash, but I'm workin' on three, uh

Those villains don't want it with me

'Cause I will pop chick-a pop with these cops till they're safe

**[Donna Troy]**

Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Donna

The Amazon of the Teen Titan's set

I came from afar just to help others

Tell the villains casse-toi

Who's the best, c'est moi

**[Roy Harper]**

Brrrah, brraaah I am Roy Harper

Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya girl said come again

Ay, better lock up ya plans and villains, of course

It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of dresses (wow)

**[Kid flash]**

No more playing, pour me another soda, son

Let's raise a couple more to the revolution

Well, if it ain't the acrobat of the Batman

**[Roy Harper]**

Nightwing

**[Kid flash]**

Give us a verse, drop some knowledge

**[Dick]**

Good luck with that, you're takin' a stand

You spit, I'm 'a sit

We'll see where we land (boo)

**[Kid flash]**

Dick, the heroes are needed, what did you stop for?

**[Jason]**

If you stand for nothing Dick, what'll you fall for?

**[Kid Flash, Donna Troy, and Roy Harper]**

Oh, who are you oh, who are you oh, who are you?

Oh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?

**After the fact**

Roy Harper looks at the kid then suddenly yells,"hey were you the kid who punched me?!"

And then Roy chased him all over Gotham.


	3. My shot

**Disclaimer: i don't own the songs or characters**

**Also I imagine the outlaws and friends of Jason singing this. Oh not all of this is cannon. Some of it is from fanfics I saw. This one is 'My shot'.**

(Jason sings)

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

I'ma get a scholarship to College

I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish

The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish

I gotta holler just to be heard

With every word, I drop knowledge

I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal

Tryin' to reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable

Only nineteen but my mind is older

These Gotham City streets get colder, I shoulder

Every burden, every disadvantage

I have learned to manage, I only have a gun to brandish

I walk these streets famished

The plan is to fan this spark into a flame

But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name

I am the J-A-S-O-N-T-O-D-D we are meant to be

A city that runs independently

Meanwhile, Joker keeps s******' on us endlessly

Essentially, he taxes us relentlessly

Then the mayor turns around, runs a spending spree

He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free

So there will be a revolution in this century

Enter me, he says in parentheses

Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me

I will lay down my life if it sets us free

Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy

And I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

It's time to take a shot

(Kori sings)

I dream of life without a monarchy

The unrest on Tamaran will lead to onarchy?

Onarchy how you say, how you say, anarchy?

When I fight, I make the other side panicky

With my, shot

(Roy sings)

Yo, I'm was Oliver's apprentice

And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis

I'm joining the Outlaws 'cause I know it's my chance

To socially advance, instead of drinking alone

I'm gonna take a shot

(Artemis sings)

But we'll never be truly free

Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me

You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in

On a stallion with the first amazon battalion

Have another shot

(smart Bizzaro sings)

Geniuses, lower your voices

You keep out of trouble and you double your choices

I'm with you, but the situation is fraught

You've got to be carefully taught

If you talk, you're gonna get shot

(Jason sings)

Biz, check what we got

Lady Starfire, hard rock like Lancelot

I think your arrows look hot

Artemis, I like you a lot

Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot

Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not

A bunch of revolutionary neglected outcasts?

Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is

Oh, am I talkin' too loud?

Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth

I never had a group of friends before

I promise that I'll make y'all proud

(Roy sings)

Let's get this guy in front of a crowd

(All sing)

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

Everybody sing

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa

Ay, let 'em hear ya

Let's go

Whoa, whoa, whoa I said shout it to the rooftops

Whoa, whoa, whoa said, to the rooftops

Whoa, whoa, whoa come on

Come on, let's go

Rise up

(Roy sings)

When you're living on your knees, you rise up

Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up

Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

(Everyone sings)

When are these Gothamites gonna rise up?

When are these Gothamites gonna rise up?

When are these Gothamites gonna rise up?

When are these Gothamites gonna rise up?

Rise up

(Jason sings)

I Remember death so much it feels like a bad dream

When's it gonna get me?

In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?

If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?

Will it be a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty

Where I come from some get half as many

Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask

We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

Scratch that this is not a moment, it's the movement

Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?

Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand

We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land

And? If we win our independence?

'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?

Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I know the action in the street is excitin'

But, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'

I've been readin' 'n writin'

We need to handle our criminal situation

Are we a nation of states what's the state of our city?

I'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionately mashin' every expectation

Every action's an act of creation

I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow

For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow

(Everyone sings)

And I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)

We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)

We're gonna, rise up, rise up

It's time to take a shot

Rise up, rise up, it's time to take a shot

Rise up, it's time to take a shot

Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot

It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot

And I am not throwing away my shot

Not throwing away my shot


	4. The story of Robin

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters**

**[Dick]**

I may not live to see our glory

**[Jason, Tim, and Steph]**

I may not live to see our glory

**[Dick]**

But I will gladly join the fight!

**[Jason, Tim, and Steph]**

But I will gladly join the fight!

**[Dick]**

And when our children tell our story…

**[Jason, Tim, and Steph]**

And when our children tell our story…

**[Dick]**

They'll tell the story of Robin

**[Steph]**

Let's have another round tonight

**[Tim]**

Let's have another round tonight

**[Dick]**

Let's have another round tonight

**[Jason]**

Raise a glass to Robin

Something he can never take away

No matter what they tell you

Raise a glass to the four of us

**[Jason and Steph]**

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

**[Jason, Tim, and Steph]**

Telling the story of Robin

**[Dick]**

They'll tell the story of Robin

**[Jason, Tim, and Steph]**

Raise a glass to Robin

Something he can never take away

**[Dick]**

No matter what they tell you

**[Tim and Steph]**

Let's have another round tonight

**[Jason]**

Raise a glass to the four of us

**[Dick,Jason,Tim, and Steph]**

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

**[Dick and Jason]**

Telling the story of Robin

**[Jason and Tim]**

Let's have another round tonight

**[Dick,Jason,Tim,and Steph]**

They'll tell the story of Robin

Raise a glass to us

They'll tell the story of Robin

Raise a glass to us

They'll tell the story of Robin

They'll tell the story of—

Robin

**After the fact**

Damian and Duke who had to watch them just look at them completely bewildered


	5. Wayne brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or characters**

**Okay so a little backstory basically Jason was asked by the outlaws to make a mock song of his brothers.**

**[Jason]**

There's nothing rich folks love more

than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor.

They pull up in their cars and gawk

at the students in the common

Just to watch them talk.

Take Bruce Wayne: the man is loaded.

Uh-oh, but little does he know that

his sons, Dick, Tim, and Damian

sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—

Work, work!

**[Dick]**

Dick!

Work, work!

**[Tim]**

Tim!

**[Damian]**

And Damian!

**[Dick,Tim, and Damian]**

The Wayne brothers!

Dick! Tim! Damian! Work!

**[Damian]**

Daddy said to be home by sundown.

**[Dick]**

Daddy doesn't need to know.

**[Damian]**

Daddy said not to go downtown.

**[Dick]**

Like I said, you're free to go.

But–look around, look around, the

revolution's happening in Gotham (Gotham)

Dick! Work!

**[Damian]**

It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war.

**[Tim]**

People shouting in the square.

**[Damian]**

It's bad enough there'll be violence in our city.

**[Dick]**

New ideas in the air.

Look around, look around—

**[Tim]**

Dick, remind me what we're looking for…

He's lookin' for me!

**[Dick]**

Tim, I'm lookin' for a mind at work. (Work, Work)

I'm lookin for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

I'm lookin for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

Whooaaaaa! Whooaaaaa! (Work!)

**[Jason]**

Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city.

Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty.

Excuse me, mister, I know it's not funny

But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money.

Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy shoes

You searchin for an urchin who can give you our ideals?

**[Dick]**

Todd, you disgust me.

**[Jason]**

Ah, so you've discussed me.

I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

**[Dick]**

I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine.

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane.

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

"We hold these truths to be self-evident

That all men are created equal"

And when I meet Superman,

I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel! (Work!)

**[Tim]**

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

History is happening in Gotham and we

just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!

In the greatest city in the world!

**[Dick]**

Cuz I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. (Look around, look around)

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane.

(The revolution's happening in Gotham)

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration

**[Dick,Tim, and Damian]**

We hold these truths to be self evident

that all men are created equal

Look around, Look around

At how lucky we are to be alive right now!

History is happening in Gotham and we just

happen to be

In the greatest city in the world

In the greatest city-

In the greatest city in the world!

Work, work!

**[Dick]**

Dick! (Work, work!)

**[Tim]**

Tim! (Work, work!)

**[Damian]**

And Damian!

The Wayne brothers! (Work, work!)

We're looking for a mind at

Work, work! Hey!

Work, work! Hey!

Work, work! Whoa! Hey! Hey!

Work, work! Hey! Hey! Hey!

In the greatest Work, work!

In the greatest city in the

world

In the greatest city in the world!

**AFTER THE FACT**

It's rumored that Jason, Roy, and Kori recorded themselves singing it and played it in the cave during a debriefing. Only Dick and Steph were amused. And it's also rumored that it took Superman to drag Damian off Jason.


	6. Gothamite refuted

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters**

**Characters**

**Jason**

**Steph**

**OC**

**Tim**

[some random person who doesn't like the bats]

Hey guys! My name is Samuel Seabury

And I present "Free Thoughts on the

Stupid bats in our city!"

Ignore the vigilantes who beat the criminals

They don't have your interests at heart

[Steph]

Oh my God. Tear this dude apart

[SEABURY]

Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution

Don't let them lead you astray

These bats do not speak for me

[Tim]

(sighs) Let him be

[SEABURY]

They're playing a dangerous game

I pray that they'll stop one day

For shame, for shame…

[Jason & SEABURY]

Yo!

He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams

But what Gotham needs is us'

The Bats are gonna win this

It's hard to listen to you with a straight face

Ignore the vigilantes who beat the criminals

They don't have your interests at heart

Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn't even talk

And what about Gotham? Look at the cost

N' all that we've lost n' you talk about us?!

Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution

Don't let them lead you astray

These bats do not speak for me

My bro's dog speaks more eloquently

They're playing a dangerous game

But strangely, your mange is the same

I pray that they'll stop one day

Are you the king of Jersey?

For shame

For the bats

For shame!

[Jason and Steph]

For the bats!

[SEABURY]

Ignore—

[Jason]

If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna scream—

[SEABURY]

They—

[Jason]

Honestly, look at me, don't read!

[SEABURY]

Not your interests—

[Jason]

Don't talk crap then not debate with me!

Why should one whiny ***** decide for all of Gotham?

[Tim]

Hood, please!

[Jason]

RR, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties


	7. helpless

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or characters**

**Since I ship kara and Jason this will be kara singing. If anyone wants though I could also make another version for tim/steph. If you do leave a review. Oh and when she says 'sister' I mean Donna troy since I heard something about them. And 'father' is Pa kent. Lastly 'mother' for Jason means catherine.**

**This is pure crack.**

**[Kara]**

Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Hey!

Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Boy, you got me

Helpless!

Look into your eyes, and space's the limit I'm

helpless!

Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em.

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight.

We were at a revel with some heroes on a hot night

laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room

then you walked in and my heart went

"Boom!"

Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom

everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume.

Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine.

Grab my sister, and whisper

"Yo, this one's mine." (Oooh)

My sister made her way across the room to you (Oooh)

and I got nervous, thinking

"What's she gonna do?" (Oooh)

She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin'

"I'm through" (Oooh)

Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm

Helpless!

Look into your eyes, (Oh, look at those eyes, )

And space's the limit (Oh!)

I'm helpless, (I know)

Down for the count

And I'm drownin' in 'em.

I'm helpless! (I'm so into you, )

Look into your eyes, (I am so.)

And the sky's the limit (into you.)

I'm helpless! (I know, )

I'm down for the count

And I'm drownin'in 'em.

Where are you taking me?

I'm about to change your life.

Then by all means, lead the way.

Kara Zor-El. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Zor-El?

Superman's cousin.

Thank you for all your service

If it takes fighting a battle for us to meet, it will

have been worth it.

I'll leave you to it.

One week later

I'm writin' a letter nightly.

Now my life gets better

every letter that you write me.

Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem.

I'm just sayin', if you really loved me

you would share him.

Ha! Two weeks later

In the living room stressin'

my father's stonefaced

while you're asking for his blessin'.

I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine

and I'm tryin' not to cry, 'cause

there's nothing that your mind can't do. (Oooh)

My father makes his way across the room to you. (Oooh)

I panic for a second, thinking

"we're through" (Oooh)

But then he shakes your hand and says

"Be true" (Oooh)

And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm

Helpless!

Look into your eyes

and space's the limit I'm

Helpless!

Hoo! Down for the count

and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm

helpless!

he's mine, that boy is mine!

Look into your eyes

And space's the limit I'm

Helpless! Helpless!

Down for the count, and I'm drownin'in 'em

**[Jason]**

Kara, I don't have a dollar to my name

an acre of land, a troop to command

a dollop of fame.

All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain

a couple of guns and my top-notch brain.

Insane, your family brings out a different side of me

Connor confides in me, Donna tried to take a bite of me

no stress, my love for you is never in doubt.

We'll get a little place in Gotham and we'll figure it out.

I've been livin' without a family since I was a child.

My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild.

But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real

and long as I'm alive, Kara, swear to God, you'll never feel so

**[Kara]**

(Helpless!) I do I do I do I do!

Kara… (Helpless!)

I do I do I do I do!

I've never felt so-

Helpless! (Hey! Yeah, yeah!)

Down for the count and

I'm drownin' in 'em (Down for the count I'm)

My life is gon' be fine cuz Kara's in it.

I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm (Helpless!)

Down for the count

and I'm drownin' in 'em.

In Gotham, you can be a new man.

in Gotham, you can be a new man.

In Gotham, you can be a new man.

Helpless!


End file.
